The Masked Mayo
by Blackfang64
Summary: We've all wanted to create our own superhero, for a certain blunette she has. Chibi humour


**Author: This idea was inspired from a Mai Otome pic I saw, so the credit goes to that. The starting part is chibi version, just so people aren't confused. Nothing else to say but enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

"What's the matter, you're just going to cry?" the young boy taunted in a patronising tone towards crying honey brunette girl.

Tears streamed down the young girl's face as she sheilded her eyes away from the three boys that surrounded her.

"What, you want your mommy?" enjoying the sight of the young girl crying, the boys continued their taunts as they laughed at the girl.

_When help is needed... _

"Leave that girl alone!" called out the mysterious figure in the distance.

The trio of boys turned their attention towards the mysterious intruder. "Yeah, what do you want?"

Dressed in small black cargo pants and a light blue shirt, the young girl stood before them tall and proud as her long raven blue cape drifted along the wind, imprinted with the shape of a bottle of Mayonnaise. Running her hand through her long cobalt blue hair, the girl turned an icy glare towards the boys. "I am the Masked Mayo!" a small yellow like masked concealed over her eyes hiding her identity as she pointed out towards the boys.

"Oh, how cute. A little girl is playing dress ups" one of the boys taunted as he approached the Masked Mayo.

Reaching for her side, the Masked Mayo grabbed hold of her weapon as she charged towards the boy. "Taste the bittersweet taste, of my Negi Blade!" a long leek shaped weapon revealed itself within her hand as she wacked it across the boys face sending him falling back.

"Ow!" the boy groaned in pain, rubbing his hand over the inflamed imprint of a leek on his cheek. "You're going to get it now!" drawing his fist back, the boy charged once more towards the Masked Mayo.

"Suffer..." holding her weapon in a samurai stance, the blunette closed her eyes as she waited. "The wrath of the Green Onion!" quicker than a flash, the Masked Mayo struck the boy in four simultaneous directions that shaped in the form of an 'M' her with her Negi. Standing tall, the Masked Mayo looked over her shoulder as the boy fell to the ground defeated.

"Grrr, you'll pay for that!" the other two boys cried out in anger as they charged towards the Masked Mayo.

Placing her Leek Blade back in its hold, the Masked Mayo reached out from behind her backs, grabbing hold of her weapons. "Have a taste of my Mayo Pistols!" pulling out two small water pistol guns from behind her back, dabs of white goo squirted out at the boys blinding them temporary.

"Urgh, what is this!" one of the boys asked, as he rubbed his eyes to clear away the goo.

"This ends now..." throwing her pistols aside, the Masked Mayo sheilded her arms in a 'x' mark before her. "Ultimate Masked Mayo attack!" letting out a loud howl (imitating a wolf) into the distance, the area around her went quiet.

The ground slowly began to shake around the two boys as they shifted glances side to side. "What is that?" making no effort to hide the fear trembling in their voices, the two turned their attention back towards the Masked Mayo.

"Puppies love love attack!" as if on instance, a stampede of small little puppies came running past the Masked Mayo charging towards the two boys.

"Arghhh! Let's get out of here!" grabbing their third companion, the trio made their exits screaming while being chased by the stampede of puppies.

Escaping a sigh from her lips, the masked Mayo approached the small honey brunette girl as she kneeled down towards the girl. "Are you alright?" the Masked Mayo asked, offering her hand out to the young girl.

Wiping away the few tears in her eyes, the small girl nodded as she looked up towards the Masked Mayo with cheerful scarlet drenched eyes. "H-hai. Arigato" accepting the Masked Mayo's hand, the young girl was pulled up from her knees. "My hero" smiling brightly, the girl leaned forward pressing a kiss on the Masked Mayo's cheek.

Chuckling lightly at the gesture, the Masked Mayo lifted her finger high in the air. "Wherever there is danger or wastage of Mayonnaise, the Masked Mayo will be there!"

**-0-0-**

"So, what do you guys think?" Natsuki asked with expecting eyes, as she glanced around the room. Several of the HiME's were sitting quietly, sharing awkward glances between each other about the comic books in their hands.

"What the crap is this?" Nao called out, pointing the comic book in her hands. "The 'Masked Mayo', what kind of lame name is that?"

"Beats your ideas, Nao!" grabbing hold of a nearby scrunched up comic, Natsuki happily threw it over at Nao hitting the flame haired girl in the head.

"No offense Natsuki, but the drawings are a little bad" Mai nervously feed backed the blunette, trying to go easy and not hurt the girl's feelings.

"Ara, I rather liked it" Shizuru said amongst the criticism, earning a pair of sparkling emerald eyes happily staring at her.

"Shizuru, you have no say in this. You like any old crap Natsuki gives you" Nao smirked at her comment, earning herself an empty lunch box hitting her in the head.

"I tell you, The Masked Mayo will be a big hit one day!" Natsuki pleaded with tear filed eyes, imagining the sight of her works being popular.

"The day your crap becomes famous, is the day I'm married to Mai" Nao joked sarcastically, earning a laugh from the other girls in the room.

**-Sometime later...-**

"Our top story is on the success of one Natsuki Kuga, creator of one of the most loved comics in the world, 'The Masked Mayo'"

Watching the TV screen with much discontent, the now older Nao just furrowed her brow as her saffron haired lover rested her head happily on her legs. "Shit, it actually happened!"

**End **

**Author: Lately I've been enjoying a good read from 'Zaki-Kun' with her story 'Transfer School', 'Tenshuki's 'Deceitful Angels' and 'Damn Unique's story 'A fine line'. If you haven't read their fics, they are some good reads. As for the readers of 'Oneechan' I haven't yet gotten around to writing the next chapter yet, but I'll try to get it updated soon. **

**Don't forget to read and review if you enjoyed this story nonetheless! **


End file.
